


Five People Jack Harkness Brought to Orgasm

by mythtaken



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Aliens, Crossover, Drabble Sequence, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythtaken/pseuds/mythtaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five People Jack Harkness Brought to Orgasm

**Author's Note:**

> If you truncate the title of my earlier fic you get Five Things That Came, and then I thought, for any one orgasm, statistically speaking, there's a not insignificant chance that Jack was there at the time, hence this. This was an experiment in smut although it's actually turned out far less smutty than I had intended, even given the 100 word limit. Clearly, I need more practice.

_i._

He's eighteen and they can't talk because her species communicates by intricately changing colour, but somehow they've made it back to his room and Jack's got his fingers in places he never imagined there could be places.

She tightens and tightens and cries out in ecstasy in starbursts across her skin and she's so beautiful. She's so beautiful. And when Jack comes it's colours and shapes and the music of the spheres, the thrumming power of planets hurtling through space, and he doesn't understand how anything gets done in the universe when there are experiences like this to be had.

_ii._

It's a barren, rocky place where they meet after too long apart, and all that's left to say is _missed you, you bastard_, but their mouths are too busy for conversation anyway.

John's body is as unforgiving as the landscape - hard eyes, hard fingers, hard cock - skin bone white in the light of triple moons. Jack pushes, presses in, feels John swell harder against him, wants to fuck him into next week. Could, too.

Hands, hips, faster, faster-

Until John clenches, fingers digging in, empties a gleaming trail across Jack's knuckles and down into the ashes of a dead world.

_iii._

Estelle wants to wait and he respects that, it is the 1940s after all. But one night a dear friend of hers never makes it to the air raid shelter, and she clings to Jack like she might lose him next.

He kisses her hands and her hot damp face, and back in the quiet of her bedroom he licks careful strokes inside her. She rises, rises, rises, and tips, and is overwhelmed, toes curling into the sheets, stocking tops rasping faintly against his stubbled jaw.

Jack breathes her in, wishes he could take her with him, misses her already.

_iv._

The first time with Ianto, Jack's hypothesised about a _lot_. So much he's started cataloguing his fantasies. This, Ianto pushing him back against the desk and licking along the curve of his jaw, frustratingly clothed erection pressing against Jack's own, is #27.

Jack tries #5, flips them around and kneels to mouth at Ianto's fly, nuzzles with nose, lips, tongue, unzips with his teeth.

When he grasps the firm length of Ianto's cock and blows across the head, Ianto comes, shuddering, biting back the words bubbling out of his throat as though there's something he doesn't want Jack to hear.

_v._

Donna grabs his arm, drags him deeper into the tardis when the others aren't looking, demands to know why he wouldn't hug her earlier.

She smells like the doctor now, he realises, all ozone and stardust, and when he presses his tongue behind her ear, she tastes like the doctor too.

He runs a hand over her freckled belly and down, and she gasps against his mouth when he finds her clitoris, fingertips circling through slippery heat.

"Oh yes" she breathes, plunging, gone, and she _sounds_ like the doctor, and Jack comes without her ever laying a finger on him.


End file.
